halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Corsica
|otherspecies = * *Yellowfin Tuna *Showbutton Ardisia|imports = *Steel *Tritium *Oil *Marble *Livestock|exports = *Wine *Crops *Copper *Tungsten *Deuterium}} New Corsica, often referred to as Nouveau-Corse '''or the Third Republic of New Corsica''' is a terrestrial human colony world located in the Ensee System. It is the second and largest planet orbiting the star Ensee which is located approximately 52 light-years away from the System. It was the third and final planet to be colonized by the UNSC Titus Andronicus before its decommissioning in 2375. The planet's diverse terrain differs from the high altitude Titus Mountains, enormous rainforests close to the equator and large sandbars that connect the land with the ocean. Water covers approximately 75% of the planet's surface. New Corsica plays an important role in the surrounding Inner and nearby Outer Colonies with trade of both raw and refined materials. It is known for being the center of the New Corsica Refinement Renaissance, where newly discovered deposits of copper, diamonds, gold and tungsten in the uncharted regions caused mass immigration from the original settlements and even from other Inner Colonies, spreading human presence worldwide. This caused an economic boom in the colony and its population and GDP had nearly doubled in almost two decades. Since then, the planet has grown to become one of the leading destinations for agriculture, science and recreation. The planet's popular tourism industry is primarily fueled by its favorable climate, scenic geography and large entertainment industry. New Corsica was one of the planets bypassed by the onslaught and it eventually survived the . As of the end of the Human-Covenant War, New Corsica's population stood just over 35 million inhabitants. History Early Colonization and Thirty Years of Infertility The first planetary confirmation of this world was in 2370 and deemed it habitable via terraforming, but did not send a colonization effort until 2375, when the UNSC Titus Andronicus had previously completed the colonization of another world, was available. Upon settling and several months of terraforming, the vessel was decommissioned and the Republic of New Corsica was established on September 29, 2372, with the namesake coming from the majority of colonists, who originated from the Mediterranean Island of Corsica. The colony's original settlement eventually would become the capital city of Cravate and the first head of state was General Franco Bazin, widely considered to be the founding father of the colony. Collapse and the Thirty Years of Infertility New Corsica would remain as a moderate colony world for several decades, providing mostly agriculture, lumber and stone as its primary exports. For the next three decades nicknamed the Thirty Years of Infertility, the colonists did not discover any new resources or provided enough for export and it experienced among the slowest growth rates in the Inner Colonies. Many believed that the planet's output were not enough to make the it a contributor for the majority of humanity's expansion. There were several occasions that the Unified Earth Government had decided to halt funding and trade into its colonization effort, believing that it would end up going to waste. These proposed actions were met with friction on both Earth and New Corsica. The Exploiter Party was the main political faction that continued in the efforts to find new resources and keep the colony building. However even their optimism began to drain up when the UEG financial crisis of 2391 had severe impacts on the New Corsican economy, which was among the hardest hit in the Inner Colonies. On April 22, 2394, the Republic of New Corsica shut down due to insufficient funding and mounting debt. A proposal and reformation of the founding document; Bylaws of the Ensee System were conducted the next day and Chancellor Yanek Silva was sworn into office as the first Chancellor of the Second Republic of New Corsica. Silva remains the only Chancellor that was drafted into the office. The Refinement Renaissance In 2401 a group of explorers discovered massive deposits of copper, tungsten and the highly coveted deuterium on the unexplored frontiers. News of the find caused many people from Cravate to relocate in the small towns that sprung up around the wilderness. People from the Sol System, as well as the other colonies began to arrive in the following years. Mines as well as refineries were set up along the large continents of Ru, Welov and Eiden at large veins of the raw resources. This period, known as the New Corsica Refinement Renaissance, propelled the colony into being one of the leaders in exportation of resources, both raw and refined to other colonies. Inner Colony Wars The Inner Colony Wars conflicts had already been raging by the time New Corsica had been established and the loosely organized colonial militia caused early dissidents to become rooted out among the populace in the early days of its establishment, leaving the planet out of the majority of the turmoil. However with the colony's progressing Golden Age sprouting immense growth, many colonists disillusioned with the United Nations Space Command and the Unified Earth Government saw opportunity to form an independent governing body and possibly expand to other planets in the Ensee System. The recently acquired importance of New Corsica to many other colonies, including Earth gave the idealistic rebels leverage with the potential to halt trade and gain independence in the future. Over the next decade through 2380, the first few attempts by small revolutionist groups to overthrow the current government had failed after both CMA and UNSC troops had put down the uprisings. In the wake of the wars, the New Corsican Republic Defense Force was expanded in order to become less reliant on the UNSC for military support. Several military advisors were also stationed in strategic military facilities to keep the NCRDF battle-ready if a rebellion were to breakout overnight. Although the Inner Colony Wars ended in the twenty-fifth century, the ideals of independent colonies would remain among many dissatisfied individuals for generations. Insurrection and Rise of the Venom Wing Party New Corsica continued to grow rapidly and a few of its settlements began to reach into the millions by 2430. Bastia eventually constructed a high-speed rail that connected Cravate with Ville de Lombard and Lucille Mathieu. Peace lasted throughout as the planet experienced a boom in population again and the culture underwent a drastic change, once again becoming a front-runner for the latest fads and trends. Tourism spiked once again and the amount of travelers coming to the colony grew exponentially every year. However the peace would eventually be broken. Many who conducted the uprisings throughout the Inner Colony War had fled out to the frontier, only to return to Cravate decades later having rekindled feelings of patriotism and resentment to the UNSC and UEG. Founded by Nikolas Brevard, a business entrepreneur, Eduard Santos, an ousted corrupt politician and former CMA Captain Dennis Garcon, the Venom Wing Party was established in Cravate on September 26, 2461. Through Brevard's business connections, Santos' political influence and Garcon's military leadership, the Venom Wing Party quickly grew in size and popularity partly due to the fact that the Colonial Administration Authority had dismissed the NCRDF's claims that the Venom were stockpiling arms and manpower in their strongholds. While many New Corsicans were uncertain about the rising radical movement, many of them agreed on their ideals, especially with the CAA tightening its grip on important colonies to maintain economic integrity. Although there were many political groups that were deemed radical, the Venom Wing was considered the most dangerous and were not hesitant to use violence to achieve their goals. Vowing to eliminate the UEG's self-interest, the Venom Wing Party was set to declare New Corsica independent. The movement quickly gathered popularity worldwide and even spread to neighboring colonies, but especially in Ville de Lombard and Lucille Mathieu with pro-Venom demonstrations occurring almost every week. The New Corsican government responded trying at first to peacefully disband the group, but they had proved resilient enough to not dissolve under political pressure. It eventually made both protesters and riot control resort to more violent action. While the party grew, the inner circle of its leaders remained rather reclusive in its actions, biding time to strike at the right moment. In 2490, three members (two of them covertly) loyal to the Venom Wing Party gained seats in the New Corsican Senate and four in the Representative Assembly. In 2497, New Corsican Chancellor Elijah Ricci contacted the party leadership after their first aggressive moves for independence in hopes of establishing a negotiation to save bloodshed and prevent destruction. After agreeing, the two sides met at a private estate off Desert Marina on August 16, 2497 with multiple media outlets covering the diplomacy. Many New Corsicans had breathed a sigh of relief that night, thankful that the crisis would be averted. While the three sessions of discussions did not completely solve the issues addressed, the two sides seemed to agree to terms. However, during the dinner that night, the Governor was shot dead by a Venom assassin posing as one of the hosts, revealing the party using diplomacy as a ploy to draw the head of state out from increased protection. With their cover blown, a covert army Venom soldiers then marched on the Terrace du Capital. Backed by civilians loyal to their cause, they successfully overthrew the UEG body and took control before sunrise the next day. Santos was inducted as the new Chancellor and immediately stabilized the economy, despite being forced to control several riots performed by anti-Venom demonstrators. The UNSC responded harshly, sending a task force with orders to blockade the colony and the Unified Earth Government would set sanctions that ultimately led to New Corsica's drop in growth by the end of the year, an outcome less than optimal by Santos' hopes. Many of the dissident Outer Colonies expressed sympathy to the Venom's cause and were willing to send aid, but could find few ships and crew that were willing to cross the UNSC's blockade and checkpoints. The Venom Wing's control of the colony would end in December 2499 when a group of Venom defectors willing to offer intelligence for asylum were extracted from Lucille Mathieu by ONI Agents. They provided the intelligence to the UNSC, who in turn began to target Venom military assets. Spearheaded by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the UNSC Navy and Marines dropped into Cravate and successfully recaptured the city and the heads of the Party after a day and a half of heavy fighting. Both Santos and Garcon would eventually die alongside their rebels defending the party's headquarters. Brevard once again fled, mysteriously vanishing and remained at large. It would take an additional month when the UNSC declared martial law and kept peacekeepers in the cities while continuing to root out Venom cells scattered around the colony. New Corsica was ready to move on in the new century, however the war that lasted for two years had claimed almost half a million of the planet's inhabitants from the brutal fighting. Despite the Second Republic staying intact, the colony instead decided to undergo a rebranding of their new anti-Insurrectionist policy and officially became the Third Republic of New Corsica. Martial Law was terminated in February 2500, when the government had once again stabilized and the UEG lifted the sanctions in the middle of the month. Human-Covenant War Still in a rebuilding phase from the Venom's scarring, humanity as a whole changed when they had come across an unidentified group of aggressive extraterrestrials on the planet Harvest. When contact with the alien hegemony known as the Covenant Empire came in 2525, the UNSC increased security on the colony, adding a powerful defense fleet and strengthening garrisons all across the Inner Colonies. Several Orbital Defense Platforms were also constructed in orbit. In March 2525, one month after the war against the Covenant began, New Corsican enlistment rates for both the NCRDF and UNSC jumped nearly three hundred and twenty five percent. New Corsica was widely praised by the United Nations when it launched OPERATION: LIFEGUARD in August 2532, a program to grant asylum to the constant stream of colonial refugees that survived the destruction of their previous homes. Dubbed a success, the government had inducted as many as fifty thousand new citizens to the colony every month. Most of the refugees were from , , and although through the course of the conflict, thousands of others came to New Corsican cities to rebuild their lives. This action came with friction from the descendants of the original colonists; who believed that the refugees would live off the welfare that they were working and being taxed for. Protests on this mostly remained peaceful although one altercation in Mistral escalated into Chancellor Ginny Ayres to declare for the NCRDF martial law. In 2533, the government launched the Able-Bodied Act, requiring all able-bodied New Corsicans to register with the NCRDF Selective Service in the case of an imminent attack. Many refugees that made their homes here were both conscripted and volunteered for service and were subsequently granted colonial citizenship after times of service. However there was a constant fear of Covenant invasion growing within as the empire continued to annihilate many more Outer Colonies and word of several Inner Colonies being attacked. Throughout the final years of the war, New Corsica granted asylum to one and a quarter million refugees from Crest, a sparsely populated "breadbasket" world that was glassed in late 2551. This significant jump was the colony's highest population growth rate since the 2410s. Ultimately New Corsica was spared from the Covenant and was made a foothold on the UNSC's re-expansion efforts to recolonize their lost worlds. Post-War Following the official cessation of hostilities between the UNSC and Covenant on March 3, 2553, also known as V-C Day , New Corsicans jubilantly celebrated the end of the conflict in nearly every city. On the night of the war's end, a crowd of nearly 175,000 in Cravate's government district to attend a candlelight vigil dedicated to all of the New Corsicans that had fallen in combat in the conflict. Chancellor Soir gave a speech at the Trudeau Promenade and commissioned the construction of memorials in the capital cities on each of the five continents that would have the name of every single identified fallen New Corsican citizen from that region. Bastia's memorial, known as the Obelisk was erected ten months later in downtown Cravate, along the Promenade's highest point. Second Venom Wing Coup Geography New Corsica has five primary continents, Eiden, Ru, Welov, Bastia and Fleurdelis. All of them, except Fleurdelis are at least partially located in the planet's northern hemisphere. The latter is located entirely in the southern. There are a total of 28 districts that encompass the continental aspect. There are four primary oceans, Arbil, Asiata, Kadar and Hanaan that cover nearly three-fourths of the planet's surface. Most of the planet encompasses its widely known temperate, Mediterranean climate, being similar to Earth with diverse geography from the Lom Mountains on Eiden, the Great Welov Desert, dense jungles on Welov's southern end and in Ru. Much of the land also has plains and fields that have fertile soil for agriculture. The tallest mountain is Mont Baptiste, located in the Gyuare Mountain Range that stretches along Welov's western coast through southeast Bastia. The continent of Fleurdelis is relatively isolated from the rest of the colony with nearly a thousand miles separating it from Eiden's southeastern end. It features a warm tropical climate with diverse scenery, tall mountains and an abundance of beaches. New Corsica's oceans have an average of 2.4% salinity. It has a higher than average gravity on most human colony worlds, but lower than that of Sanghelios. Geographical Points of Interest * Bastia ** Grendallia District *** Ville de Lombard ** Trudeau District *** Cravate *** Titus Mountain Range **** Mount Denava ** Lucille Mathieu District *** Lucille Mathieu ** Tahua District * Welov ** Vabrakae District *** Desert Marina ** Great Welov Desert ** Cer District *** Gyuare Mountain Range **** Mont Baptiste ** South Coast District ** Feinne District *** JR Kochevar Heavy Industries * Eiden ** West Lom District *** Verona Beach *** Lom Mountain Range ** North Lom District *** Lafayette ** Hayward District *** Cherenze ** LeRui District *** LeRui Aerospace Engineering and Development * Ru ** Mistral District *** Mistral ** Seaborne District ** Illini District ** Zuani District *** Casalta * Fleurdelis ** Kavos District *** Alto Valeur *** Montagne Sereno *** Turbin Island ** Northeast Fleurdelis Territory District *** Pasadena ** Nassar District * Asiata Ocean * Arbil Ocean * Hanaan Ocean * Kadar Ocean ** Raku Islands ** Wellspring Reserve Climate New Corsica's climate consists of an almost year round Mediterranean climate. Despite the majority of the planet experiencing warm and dry conditions, it is also host to a broad variety of others as well. Summers are known to be hot and dry while winters are somewhat cool. Depending on location, the amount of rainfall and humidity varies although regions closer to the equator experience more frequent showers. Further inland on the continents, the summers and autumns can get humid with more rainfall. On the contrary, winters often linger for longer periods. Snowfall typically happens a couple times a year and like rain, the amount varies based on location. Coastal cities farther from the equator potentially experience a dusting while more inland areas will receive several inches. The biggest recorded snowfall on a New Corsican city was in 2447 where the city of Lucille Mathieu experienced nearly three and a half feet. Aside from snow, winter precipitation also includes sleet and freezing rain. The Great Welov Desert is the most arid location on New Corsica and it has not experienced significant rainfall for nearly fifty years. (As of 2552) Fauna and Flora Many native species have been discovered on New Corsica, several of them bearing resemblance to ones native to Earth. Prior to mass colonization, the Vengeance Shark, Sabor and the New Corsican Caiman were the apex predators. Following the terraforming, most the species had adapted well to the change in oxygen levels and mix of gases in the planet's troposphere. In addition, many other species from Earth have been introduced with mixed results. Some like the Showbutton Ardesia and Tilapia were smuggled in and rapidly spread across Bastia and Ru, especially in its tropical zones. The plant's invasive nature has prompted the New Corsican Chancellor to sign the Manon Act in 2503; a governmental action that required all merchant ships bringing in live animals and plants to be thoroughly inspected at colonial checkpoints, most of which are placed at major transportation centers such as docks, airports and space elevators to check cargo for invasive species as well as pests that could potentially harm the ecosystem. Due to the Manon Act, the New Corsican government takes the threat of invasive species very seriously. New Corsica is a major contributor to the biodiversity found throughout the Inner Colonies and has developed an artificial island known as the Wellspring Reserve in the Kadar Ocean to act as a sanctuary in hopes of repopulating species that have been endangered by destruction of its habitats. Many plant and animal species that have become extinct in the wild have been domesticated here and will undergo reintroduction once their conservation status has been restored to a satisfactory level. This facility is extremely secretive in its work, seldom allowing visitors and is protected by an artificially generated typhoon as well as a defensive network rumored to pose a threat to even a Covenant invasion. Demographics From its namesake, many of the inhabitants on New Corsica are of Corsican descent and the ethnicity remains as the majority of the population. Over time, immigrants from other groups have mixed into the settlements. Significant populations of Italian, Californian and Tahitian are also present. The gender ratio as of 2550 is 48.34% male and 51.66% female. Overall, New Corsica is viewed as one of the most desirable places to live due to a combination of its weather, abundance of beaches and comfortable laid-back lifestyle. It has consistently been put in the top five rankings of where most people's ideal place of residence. In contrast; it has also ranked among the top of most expensive. In a STARS Magazine survey, New Corsicans on average were rated #3 on the list of "most beautiful people by colony". Largest Cities Religion New Corsica has been religiously tolerant and has a significant amount of followers to multiple different "old world" religions that including Christianity, Islam, Judaism and Buddhism. Similarly, modern religions such as Triad also have many followers in New Corsica's population. However in the 26th century, most humans have adopted an atheistic view. At the same time, New Corsica is also home to chapters of several cults, most notably the Gathering of the Hollow Societea. The majority of the Societea's retreats and facilities are at locations nearby major cities, but also distant enough to be out of regular contact. Economy New Corsica's economy struggled initially during the Thirty Years of Infertility and it suddenly boomed into an economic powerhouse. Even before the Refinement Renaissance, agriculture has been an important part of New Corsica's economy. The planet has many valleys and land that is full of rich fertile soil and its year-round warm climate meant a broad variety of crops can be grown. Sales on both livestock and crops have nearly doubled every decade. By 2550, the three largest products harvested from New Corsica were shelled almonds, tomatoes and grapes. The colony is also known for premium wine growing, a practice the original French, Italian and Californian colonists brought upon initially settling. The planet's mines are also rich in raw elements with veins of copper, platinum, deuterium, tungsten and some titanium were discovered during the Renaissance. There is at least one diamond mine operating on Ru. New Corsica is also heavily involved in the entertainment sector. Nicknamed the "Inner Colonies" Hollywood, many of its cities, specifically Cravate are home to many big entertainment corporations. New Corsica's entertainment industry produces about fifty different major motion picture movies annually although, hundreds of movies and shows are filmed every year. It is home to several famous actors and celebrities of all kinds. In terms of import and export, New Corsica's top three imports are steel, livestock and marble. Their top three exports are agriculture, copper and tungsten. Several cities, including Cravate, Lucille Mathieu and Alto Valeur are large centers for businesses ranging from recreation to professional services. Businesses that are based or have operations in New Corsica * Transport New Corsica - Monopolized company for all public New Corsican based transportation * AMG Transport Dynamics * Capri Automotive Engineering * Misriah Armory - New Corsica branch * Optican Incorporated * Liang-Dortmund Corporation * Cherenze Savings & Trust - Major intercolonial finance and holding company. Largest bank in New Corsica. * Vyrant Telecommunications Corporation * LeRui Aerospace Engineering and Development * JR Kochevar Heavy Industries * Piola Republican Banking - Major banking and financial holding company. Second largest bank in New Corsica. Tourism Transportation Public transportation within New Corsica is maintained by the Republic's Bureau of Transportation, which manages it through the monopolized company Transport New Corsica. The planet's diverse terrain, rapid growth and different weather conditions are means that the pressure to stay on top of the planet's transportation needs are a priority. In the colony's rural areas, roads are usually open and the main form of getting around is via car. Many larger settlements have interlinking highways that provide quick routes in between cities that stop through smaller towns along the way. Transportation in the urban areas of New Corsica are much more diverse. Most households own at least one car although residents in the downtown sections of metros often use forms of the public transit such as shuttles or the RARail. In addition, a high speed MagLev rail system was also developed to connect several cities together and reduce their overall travel time by several hours. Culture New Corsica's cultural roots can be traced all over Earth from the Mediterranean and France to California to even the other Inner Colonies. Both its own and offworld media outlets constantly paint New Corsica as a kind of paradise, specifically the cities of Cravate, Desert Marina and Alto Valeur. In the minds of immigrants, many saw it as an ideal resort destination as well as a dream place to live with primarily sunny climate and easy access to various kinds of foods, attractions and beaches. New Corsica is often the birth of many trends in all aspects, leading to its appearance as a modern leading economic lifestyle and cultural center. Customs and Etiquette New Corsicans that live in the eastern hemisphere and the western hemisphere have slightly different customs and etiquette, however it is nearly the same. As a whole, the people are known for their generous hospitality and willing to go out of their own way to help others. While this is usual, New Corsicans are also known to be arrogant, snide and bigoted towards others although this is usually not outright and directed towards outsiders that intentionally disrespect their home and culture. It is also not uncommon for constant bragging and boasting about the planet. Overall as a colony, the people are proud of their homeworld and heritage. For visiting a household, it is customary to bring a small gift. This usually is a dessert especially if the guests will be staying during a meal. It is also considered gracious to take the plate, especially if going to a party so that the host does not have massive amounts of cleaning. Recently in the eastern part of New Corsica, the leftovers from parties (especially holiday times) are often donated to shelters or to the homeless. If one is staying overnight, the hosting family will allow the guest to choose which bed they sleep in (the master bedroom is the only exception) Having footwear on inside the household is acceptable only if the host is doing so as well. Some homes have certain rooms where "outside" shoes are not allowed. This is usually indicated by a pair of "inside" shoes or slippers left beside the entrance to such areas. Film and Media New Corsica is home to more than a dozen different film contractors and has taken on the mantra of the "Inner Colony Hollywood" With many of its Californian settlers, the city district of Pomona in Cravate has been the largest center of New Corsican film. Many other cities have also garnered attention in the industry with ideal filming and company locations. The rise of the holo-movie industry in New Corsica has given the colony an iconic image of a glamorous movie-star. Today, films produced influence billions of humans in both New Corsica and on other colonies in their perception of both fiction and reality. New Corsica has three primary broadcasting giants; Waypoint New Corsica (WNC), Murray-Foley Network (MFN) and Ensee Broadcasting Company (EBC) along with hundreds of other channels broadcast endless hours of diverse arrays of programs. One of the most popular holo-series in both New Corsica and throughout the colonies is Arrowhead, a MFN superhero drama about the fictional Chancellor of New Corsica, Jean Brueys Archer when he is immolated by an ultra-powerful SRS99 Sniper Rifle known as the Arrow of Time that can predict different crimes/attacks in the past, present and future as well as offer a location where the outcome can be changed to potentially alter history. Arrowhead has successfully aired for twelve seasons as of 2558 and remains a significant cultural influence in New Corsica. Beach Culture Approximately 3 out of every 5 New Corsicans live in a reasonable travel distance to an ocean. Due to much of its population living on the coastline, water sports such as surfing have become extremely popular, especially in the summertime. The proximity of the beach had another explosion of trends. Like its original settlers from California, beach icons of New Corsica's coastline were tanned men in boardshorts, bikini-clad women and surfboards. The image of the New Corsican surf has further appealed to people as one of a paradise vacation destinations and has helped develop the colony to be among the best tourist spots it is today. Cuisine Holidays New Corsica is predominantly Christian and Roman Catholic and thus many of its residents follow the traditional holidays such as Easter and Christmas. Although it has its origins in Catholics, many others who openly practice other religions participate in Christmas festivities. In addition to these religious holidays, the colony's Foundation Day is September 29. Residents on this day are encouraged to open their homes to invite visitors and exchange gifts. Similarly, all of New Corsica's large cities have their separate Foundation Days which call for celebration, however it is widely agreed upon that the colony's Foundation Day is the most important. Frostbreak is another colonial holiday celebrated in the second Friday of March. This indicates the impending end of the cooler winter months and the beginning of the long period of hotter weather. Celebrations include opening of city outdoor venues, many of which close down for the wintertime and live events in urban centers. The Day of the Harvest is on the last Monday of October to indicate the beginning of the colony's harvesting season. Crop production reaches its peak and extended families often gather together to enjoy a feast of the "bountiful harvest" Some say that this is the New Corsican variant of Thanksgiving, although many still celebrate the American-based holiday a month later in November. Notable Holidays Celebrated in New Corsica * January 1: New Year's Day * February 14: Valentine's Day * Tuesday prior to Lent: Mardi Gras * Second Friday of March: Frostbreak * Final Sunday of Lent: Easter Sunday * September 29: Foundation Day * Final Monday of October: Day of the Harvest * October 31: Halloween * Fourth Thursday of November: Thanksgiving * December 25: 'Christmas Day Sports Sports have been an important part in New Corsican culture. They are represented by the New Corsican Legionnaires of the Colonial Gravball League. Although the Legionnairres have only two championship titles since their founding in 2440 and a playoff drought since 2525, they have one of the strongest fanbases in the League. Other popular sports include basketball, boxing and the New Corsican Grand Prix; utilizing high speed racing cars in different circuits around the world as part of humanity's high-stakes interstellar motor sports league along with the and . The NCGP is widely reported on due to the high value each car is carefully tailored and the endorsements of the drivers as well as the league itself garnering hundreds of millions of credits and fans throughout the colonies every season. New Corsica participates in the Interplanetary Olympiad and has set multiple bids over the years to host the games for the first time in the future. Government and Politics New Corsica maintains its colonial capital in the city of Cravate on the north coast of Bastia along the Bellorn Bay. The government seat district is located on the western end of the city with multiple buildings located on the same street. The headquarters for the both assemblies of the legislative and the executive branch are located on Terrace du Capital. In the event that Cravate becomes contested or overrun, the city of Lafayette located at the base of the Lom Mountain Range to the northeast is designated the provisional capital of the colony. The Bylaws of the Ensee System are the government's founding articles and a detailed replica is visible to tourists in the Natural History Exhibit Venue of New Corsica in downtown Cravate. The Legislative Branch is divided into two sections, the Representative Assembly and the Senate. The elected individuals meet in the Assembly Hall on Terrace du Capital to debate on matters concerning the colony as well as drafting and modifying laws that apply to the entire planet. Once amendments are approved by the majority, it is sent to the Senate in the same manner, who also meet in the Senator's Hall just ten minutes west of the Assembly. Both of these congressional committees have the ability to mobilize the NCRDF in cases of conflict or emergencies, although they do require approval from the head of each to do so. The Representatives is headed by the Speaker of the Assembly and has a total of 94 seats based on population and assigned districts. Terms for a "repman" last for four years and the individual can run for reelection twice, totaling twelve years of consecutive service. It is possible to attain the office for four or more terms, although they must wait at least one term before opting to get office again, where the same rules apply. The Senate has 5 members per continent and is headed by the Lieutenant Governor of the Senate whose job is to be the voice of the Colonial Chancellor in the Legislate. Senators can serve up to two terms of seven years although unlike the Assembly, they are not allowed reinstatement in office once their tenure has been completed unless by popular demand; which a special process called an Ushering is conducted. The Executive Branch is responsible for enforcing the laws and has the ''de facto control of the government. Overseen by the Chancellor, who acts as the head of state, it maintains all the Bureaus that concern the interests of the colony from energy to general welfare. Many former repmans and Senators are appointed as the Administrators of these Bureaus by the Chancellor. Similar to the Legislate, a Chancellor's term lasts four years, however they are only allowed to seek consecutive reelection once. The incumbent Chancellor as of 2558 is Chris Clemons. Chancellors of New Corsica * Franco Bazin * Elijah Ricci * Jacques D. Soir * Chris Clemons Bureaus New Corsica's Executive Branch maintains several bureaus that are responsible for matters concerning the state and upholding new bylaws that are passed by the Legislate. * '''Bureau of Agriculture and Welfare: The Bureau of Agriculture and Welfare maintains executive order concerning New Corsica's food and financial sources. All facilities that are harvest and produce food for commercial distribution must be inspected and approved by the NCBAW. The Bureau also is responsible for the regulation of the cR. * Bureau of Commerce: The Bureau of Commerce is responsible for New Corsica's trade business and regulation of the colony's economy. * Bureau of Communications: The Bureau of Communications has built and maintained the colony's Chatternet in both rural and urban areas. They are also in charge of keeping multiple other networks in working order. * Bureau of Defense: The Bureau of Defense is charged with oversight on the New Corsican Republic Defense Force, maintaining steady coordination to keep the colony's armed forces ready to be deployed against both foreign and domestic threats. The Administrator of Defense reports directly to the Governor. ** Bureau of Planetary Security: * Bureau of Energy: The Bureau of Energy maintains energy sources for New Corsica's demanding industries. It concerns conservation, research as well as longer term solutions for an energy crisis of the future. * Bureau of Education: The Bureau of Education monitors and regulates funding for all official educational institutions from grade schools to colleges. While there are a number of privatized schools, they must meet all NCBE standards. * Bureau of Human Resources and Justice: The Bureau of Human Resources or the BRJ maintains law and order for the colony and runs every court and justice center. * Bureau of Law Enforcement: Led by New Corsica's Attorney General, the Bureau of Law Enforcement is responsible for maintaining order and running the hundreds of police departments. * Bureau of Natural Resources: The Bureau of Natural Resources is divided into two sections concerning the planet's natural resources and balancing the colony's unique fauna and flora with limiting urban development into frontier areas. The BNR is also involved in an intercolonial program to prevent organism species from going extinct in the wild. * Bureau of Transportation: The Bureau of Transportation owns Transport New Corsica and is in charge of every form of vehicular transport maintained by the colony. The third branch is primarily located in Mistral, the Representative Branch. Under the guise of the Executive Branch, it represents the majority of New Corsica's foreign relations as well as the spokesperson for New Corsicans serving abroad in embassies, government facilities and the Unified Earth Government Senate. The Representative Branch is headed by the Lieutenant Chancellor of the Ambassadors. The order of the first five members of the Chancellor succession follows: # Lieutenant Chancellor of the Senate # Lieutenant Chancellor of the Ambassadors # Speaker of the Assembly # Administrator of Defense # Administrator of Planetary Security Citizenship New Corsica is known for its strict guidelines for its citizenship, with immigration policies that are considered high standard than other colonies. Political Parties There are several political parties that make up New Corsica's government, although the three most prominent are the Libertarian Party of New Corsica, Exploiters and the Individualistic Ideals Alliance. Foreign Relations Military and Law Enforcement New Corsica is protected by the New Corsican Republic Defense Force, maintained by the Bureau of Defense. The NCRDF maintains its own branches of Army, Navy and Air Forces with a combined estimation of 700,000 personnel and 70,000 in reserves, known as the Colonial Security Force. The NCRDF is headquartered in the massive Fort Gaunteaume in Cravate. Since its founding in 2375, the NCRDF is responsible for handling all conflicts and affairs between the districts as well as defense of the planet from extraterrestrial invasions. They use a combination of both modern and more dated equipment. Much of their arms and vehicles are supplied by large corporations such as Chalybs Defense Solutions, Acheron Security and Misriah Armory. The NCRDF's Navy is a compliment of older, retired UNSC warships, mainly light frigates to be used in border patrol and interception activities. A New Corsican shipbuilding company is in the planning phase of designing their own classes of ships to eliminate their reliance on the retrofitted vessels. In 2553, they struck a contract with Luyten Shipyard Seven for an order of twelve Strident-class heavy frigates. The first of those ships, christened L'Orient, was launched on January 5, 2554. The NCRDF suffered severe losses during the brutal Venom Wing uprising, causing the UNSC to step in to help resolve the conflict. In the following years of the Insurrection's beginning, the UNSC began to maintain a heavy presence on the colony and continued to do so during the war against the Covenant. The Navy would later build several shipyards for their vessels, both on the ground and in orbit. Following the alien empire's defeat, the UNSC continues to station itself at various bases in a contingency of renegade Covenant factions attack, although most planetary conflicts are handled by the NCRDF. After the inception of the Spartan-IV program, a division of the Spartan branch also established itself in Alto Valeur. Although the Navy and Spartans are heavily based on the colony, all branches of the UNSC Defense Force and the Office of Naval Intelligence have operations planetside. All of New Corsica's major metropolitan centers have police departments which are divided into divisional units based on sub-cities and metro districts. They report to an appointed Attorney General who heads the district's Bureau of Law Enforcement. Offices also have units of trained hostage rescue and SWAT teams for more fragile situations. If necessary, a leading member of the Executive Branch can declare a code GLADIATOR, which means a mass scale civil disobedience event or catastrophe to bring in the NCRDF reserves if necessary to restore order. GLADIATOR has strict specific protocols for both the UNSC and NCRDF to secure strategic facilities. The code's specific operations are changed monthly with War Games exercises conducted to ensure that action is put into place as quickly and effectively as possible. Safety and Conflicts New Corsica has been a target for terrorist attacks due to its status as large tourist profile and large economic powerhouse. Thus, travelers are often wary of their well-being when going over. Memories of the civil unrest through the Venom Wing uprisings are fresh in the minds of both natives and travelers, despite its ending nearly seven decades ago. The New Corsican government has taken steps to avoid such catastrophes such as constantly surveying the terror watch list and ensuring thorough background checks at all air and space terminals. These include pre-screening at all terminals with sophisticated biometric scanners. This prevents those that have been deported from the colony from being able to enter again under fraudulent documents. This specific procedure does not apply to New Corsican citizens. In addition, all major transportation centers are under constant patrol by armed agents of Transport New Corsica. These patrols are easily identifiable and many facilities will also have undercover operatives. Smaller scale, security checkpoints are often situated at tourist attractions, events and points of interest with port level detailed screening and random searches. While tourists are advised by the New Corsican Bureau of Law Enforcement to recognize the signs of danger and report any instances to the local police, the general safety of the colony has drastically improved. Notable People * Drake Avant * Lexi Duvernay * Marcus Austal * Lily E. Jennings * Franco Bazin Appearances * Resolve's Light (First Appearance) * Old Wounds * Venomous Honor * JETS Files (All Episodes except for "Pilot") Trivia Category:Planets Category:UEG Inner Colonies